


Witches

by Capucine



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time when powers are regarded as witchcraft, our young heroes must keep their powers under wraps. Magenta is one of a family of shapeshifters, and she stumbles upon Warren Peace using his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crazy idea I had while waiting for my exam.

Shifters were the most disliked of all the witches.

Perhaps it was their ability to hide that made them so contemptible. Perhaps it was their unnatural union of two species. Whatever it was, Magenta knew that her ability to turn into a little creature no one could identify was to be kept secret and hidden at all costs. She was one of a family of shifters, from her father, who could turn into a horse, to her mother, who could turn into a goat, to her brother, who could turn into a mighty crocodile. Not that great in the cool weather of England, to be sure, but a deal better than hers.

She turned into a mousy rodent, as big as a rat. Never once had it been useful. And never once had she shown anyone but her family.

Shifting was normal among shifters. It was as necessary as eating; too long in one form was bad for their minds. So they had her mother nibbling at things with her prehensile lip; they had her brother sprawled in the sun. They lived in a fairly secluded area, so it was all right.

But now Magenta had wander farther than usual, shuffling along on her little legs. She loved being in her form, because her sense of smell was so much better; she loved the smell of the mud, the scent of the trees, being able to pick up on animal trails and all sorts of things she couldn't in her human form.

Plus, she could go through the woods without tearing up her dress. Her mother could not be mad with her then.

It was as she was crawling through shrubbery that she picked up a scent: human. She should have run, or shuffled away, at least, but instead she was intrigued. This human had a strange, unidentifiable scent; it was as though something about him was mysteriously different from other humans. It reminded her just a little of her family's scent, when they weren't shifted.

So she sneaked forward, and spotted the human.

He was tall, with long dark hair and a tan body; perhaps he was a Spaniard. He stood in the middle of the clearing, looking about for a moment. There was nothing unusual about him, other than his handsome look.

That was when he did the unthinkable and spouted flames from his hands. Towards the sky they jetted, massive like bonfires. Magenta could feel the heat even where she was, and squeaked in surprise.

Fortunately, he didn't hear her. Like all witches, he must have needed to get his power out. He flamed the sky several more times, the yellow-orange flames like signals to come hither.

He was one of them. Not a shifter, but a witch. Magenta tried to decide what to do. If he was a witch, like her, there was nothing to fear from him. She could approach him, and they could relate to each other without fear. He would understand what it was like to be a witch in a country that hated witches.

On the other hand, she might not be able to make it clear in time she was a witch too and get burned to a crisp.

Magenta weighed the options, and as the boy started to walk away, she swiftly shifted. "Hey. What are you doing in our woods?"

He whirled around faster than she could blink, shock on his face. Then it swiftly turned to anger. "What did you see? Tell me, what did you see?!"

Magenta stayed calm and cool. "I saw your fire."

He was already charging towards her, and pinned her against a tree instantly. "If you breathe a word, I will burn you to cinders!"

"Like they'll burn you?" Magenta said, and then she added, quickly, before he could crush her throat or something, "Relax, I'm one too."

"You're... Like me?" He seemed uncertain that he should trust her.

"Yes. I'm a shifter." Magenta waited for his tight hold to loosen, but it didn't.

"Prove it." He glared at her, as if expecting her to be lying.

When she did, straight down to little rodent form, a relief seemed to come over his body; it sagged a bit, and he put his hand to his forehead.

She shifted back, and smiled at him. "These are my family's woods, but you can use them any time you need to, I guess."

"Yeah." He didn't say anything more.

"I'm Magenta," she said, shrugging. 

"Warren Peace." Warren crossed his arms, saying, "If you breathe one word--"

"Relax. If I turn you in, you can turn me in, remember?" Magenta rolled her eyes. "I have to go now. My family worries about me."

"Yeah." Warren nodded, uncrossing his arms. "They're all shifters too?"

"Maybe," Magenta said, shrugging once more. "Don't hang around too much; it's hard enough to hide us all."

Warren grunted. So Magenta took her leave, and disappeared into the brush. Another witch, in their area... she wasn't sure if it was trouble or good. So she headed back to her house, and curled up in her mother's lap.


End file.
